


Lies

by Exposedma



Series: Promtapalooza [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Love Triangle, Solas Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Ariana meet again after the events of Inquisition, after she's moved on into a relationship with Sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for a prompt I was given months ago, free form and pretty much no editing.

“Sera?” It’s barely a question on his lips.

“Yes.” Ariana can see the disappointment in his eyes. It’s not that she’d moved on, but with whom. He believes the city elf to be anathema to everything he values, to his very being. “There are lessons to be learned from everyone, you told me that. I have learned as much from her as I have from you if not more, so yes Sera.”

He blinks and she can see his jaw clench, the closest thing to a flinch she will get from him. The only indication that she has wounded his pride. “Surely-”

“You lied to me.” She cuts him off, Dread Wolf or not, she would not be lectured by a former lover about who she chose to take to bed. “But I suppose it’s in your nature, Fen’Heral.” The voices from the well bubble up just out of earshot, excited, incredulous and angry. 

“Do you love her?” He tilts his head, eyes narrowing.

“Yes.” And though there is no hesitation in her voice her heart shudders.

“Then why do you continue to leave me offerings, Vehnan?” Solas steps closer. Gone are the peasants rags he had garbed himself in, he dons an ornate fur trimmed Keepers robe, wearing his ancient heritage proudly. 

Ariana looks away first, hand reaching up to touch where her Vallaslin once was, feeling weather-worn skin. He’s patient, his face a mask while she fidgets and avoids the quiet intensity of his presence. He knows the answer, it’s obvious in the way she clings to Sera, in the near manic joy that there is a deep seated guilt inside. When she finally manages to look him in the eye his face has softened, sorrowful but kind. 

“Because I don’t want the Dread Wolf to lose my scent.” Her voice cracks at the admission. He left an open wound, there would be no unloving one such as him, even as her feelings for Sera are true, so are they for Solas. 

Solas closes the space between them, and her entire body tenses, his touch on her shoulders is feather light. The soft press of his lips on her forehead is scalding, and Ariana watches the rise of his chest as he inhales. She fists her hands because the urge to grab his collar and return his embrace is overwhelming. Leather, old leaves and smoke, he smells of the forest and the fade and the memory of when she would wrap herself in his embrace, when she would melt into it is a physical blow. 

“Never.” He whispers into her hair and then he’s leaving, magic and fade ionizing the air, her mark snapping in response. 

The wolf slinks back into the forest just as she covers her mouth with her hand,wringing tears from her tightly shut eyes. His promise leaves her spine chilled, double edged as it is, as all Fen’Heral’s blessings are.


End file.
